Navigation systems and devices provide routing features, such as calculating routes to desired destinations such as points of interest (POIs) and providing guidance for following the routes. In order to provide these features, navigation systems use geographic data that may include information about the locations of specific POIs, as well as, detailed information regarding the network of roads and intersections, estimated travel times along road segments, the speed limits along roads, and other information useful for selecting one route over another.
The collection of geographic data for use in navigation systems may be a significant undertaking. For example, the initial collection of data about the roads in a geographic area may be time consuming. Also, geographic data used in navigation systems become out-of-date. Specifically, POIs may move locations, new POIs may open, and new roads are built. There also may be errors in the initially collected geographic data.
Accordingly, end users who have navigation systems may discover that certain geographic data used in their navigation systems are not up-to-date, not correct, or not entirely accurate. Updating and checking the geographic data may involve significant efforts. Therefore, providing up-to-date and accurate geographic data, such as for use in navigation systems, is a continuing effort.